The Beginning/Roleplay/Archive 2
This is the second archive for The Beginning Roleplay. Hyune, the Healer, poked her head out of her den and saw her sister, Sweet, and Electronine running. "For the Fallen One's sake, what now?" she complained. "I was just sorting out these herbs!" Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 22:53 Fri Nov 29 "For Tyrain's sake, Hyune, we don't have time for that! Sweet, tell her what happened!" Electronine snarled. Flare poked his head out of his grassy den. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" he roared. "Quiet, you!" Sweet snapped at Electronine. Turning to Hyune, she said, "We had a dark vision at the Sighting Pool. It's going to be terrifying if we let it happen!" "Let what happen?" Hyune snapped. "Our future, you damn Diglett-brain!" Sweet snorted. (Diglett-brain is an insult xD) Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:01 Fri Nov 29 "What she said." Electronine shook his head toward Sweet. "I fear it involves the Nightstrikers," he continued. Hyune's gaze turned serious. "The Nightstrikers?" she repeated. "No Pokemon's seen them since the first Pokemon came here." Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:26 Fri Nov 29 "The Nightstrikers?" Decker sneered. "Pff...hah! If you're stupid enough to believe that crap, Electronine, then you must be Diglett-brained." A rustling can be heard coming for the bushes surrounding the area. (Where were you? I thought you left!) (I was having dinner, sorry 3:) "Shut up, Decker!" Hyune snapped, while Sweet called out in a threatning voice, "Who goes there?" Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:31 Fri Nov 29 (Can we call the group The Star-Sighters, and the group place The Home-Place?) Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:35 Fri Nov 29 (Yes.) Suddenly, a horde of Pokémon burst through the undergrowth: a Krookodile, a Druddigon, a very young looking Houndour, and many others, all lead by a completely pitch-black Umbreon. "...The Nightstrikers..." Electronine and Decker gasped. "Who said we are utter crap that doesn't exist?" the Druddigon roared in rage. (I'll be the Umbreon) Heiros, a red Flareon and Hyrune sprung to their feet, hissing in rage. Sweet, though, remained frozen with shock. She was staring at the Leading Umbreon. "It's you!" she gasped. "Zerox!" The Umbreon snorted in comptent. "So we meet again, Cyrus," he replied, grinning, showing nastily sharp teeth. Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:44 Fri Nov 29 A tiny, gray Eevee poked out of a den, eyes wide. Her tail had a "X" on it. Her mother, a slender blue Espeon appeared, licking her ear. "Don't you worry child," she murmured. (I might use the Eevee later) Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:48 Fri Nov 29 Electronine snarled in rage. "Pyros," he growled fiercly. The Krookodile smiled wickedly. "Miss me, Shockvolt?" Pyros sneered tauntingly. Sweet and her groupmates stepped into a battle line next to Electronine. (By the way, Cyrus was her Wild One (rouge) name.) "Get out now," she said coldly, "or I'll let my friends shred you all and make you into our nests." Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:54 Fri Nov 29 Then some more Pokemon poured out of the dens, forming lines behind Sweet. Their gazes were full of hostility and rage and hatred against the Nightstrikers. Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:56 Fri Nov 29 (Aw man, gotta go, we're gonna continue this tommorrow D:) Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 23:59 Fri Nov 29 Flare and Decker joined to line, along with Skaio, a Charizard. "Ooh, I'm soo scared!" Progryeses snickered (the Druddigon). The small Houndour shuddered. (I'll RP the Houndour, Pyros, and Progryses.) (Alright, we'll stop for the night.) .Ginger (talk) 00:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) (Archive?) Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 13:31 Sat Nov 30 (Yeah, sure. Can we keep going now?) (Also, can I do the art for the characters?)